


Yes? No?

by jumpinmattflash



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Date, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 01:18:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jumpinmattflash/pseuds/jumpinmattflash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The question was never answered - does he find Stiles attractive?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes? No?

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first published piece of fan fiction. Not gonna lie - kinda nervous!
> 
> Danny/Stiles isn't even one of my Top 5 Teen Wolf ships but this idea just kept floating around in my head so I decided to type it out.
> 
> This is un beta'd. All mistakes are my own.

‘Hey Danny boy. Can I sit here?’ Danny looks up from his book in time to see Stiles put his lunch tray on the table before sitting in the vacant seat next to him.

‘Stiles’ Danny says as he gives a short nod before turning back to his book.

They both sit there for a couple of minutes in silence, from the corner of his eye, Danny, can see Stiles shoveling his food into his mouth at an alarming and unattractive rate before swallowing what is in his mouth.

‘So two questions for you” Stiles starts before he pauses to take a sip of his drink and give Danny a few more seconds before the inevitable question comes up.

‘Number one. Why are you sitting here by yourself?” Stiles asks as he looks around the crowded cafeteria and continuing ‘I mean you’re like top dog now. I thought everyone would be fighting for a spot next to you.”

Wow! Danny did not expect that to come from Stiles. But then again, that’s Stiles for you – full of surprises.

‘Well it’s kind of like Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde.” Danny starts as he puts his book down on the table and turns slightly towards Stiles ‘When I’m on the field, or even walking the halls, everyone just thinks ‘Lacrosse Danny’ but when I’m at lunch I’m not interested in talking sports all the time. Sometimes I like to read or talk about interesting topics or even be nerdy but that’s not what they want.’

Stiles stops eating his food and stares at Danny for a couple of seconds before taking a breath and then replies ‘I’m sorry. I guess most people are expecting Jackson 2.0 with just wanting the popularity’

Stiles takes a moment just to absorb seeing the ‘real Danny’ and not the ‘Danny’ that the school builds him up to be before trying to lighten up the mood by plastering a slight smile on his face and asking ‘Now number two. Do you find me attractive? You never gave me an answer’

Danny sighs then looks straight at Stiles, and says ‘Truthfully? No I don’t find you attractive’ Danny sees the second it registers in Stiles brain what he says.

Stiles tries to hide the upset look on his face from Danny ‘Pfft no worries. Thanks for the answers’ he says as he picks up his tray and starts to stand.

‘Sit down Stiles. I’m not fin..’

‘Nah it’s all good Danny. I got my answer’ Stiles interrupts as he fully stand and starts to back away before he’s pulled back into his chair.

‘Let me finish. Please’ Danny says as he releases Stiles arm and turns to he is facing him ‘I don’t find you attractive in the usual GQ cover model way.’

Yeah hurts as much the second time around Stiles thinks to himself as he listens to Danny.

‘But what I find attractive about you is all internal. You’re smart, funny, witty, loyal to those you love, brave and most of all you are Stiles. You don’t give a shit about what these people think and you don’t let them bully you into being something you’re not!’

‘Wow’

‘Yeah’ Danny says as he takes in the stunned silence of Stiles at his confession.

‘Stiles Stilinski is attractive to the boys’ Stiles gloats as he stuffs his face with more food from his tray.

‘Okay. What’s not attractive is one; stuffing your face full of food’ Danny tells him as he counts off on his fingers ‘Two; neither is talking about yourself in the third person and three; arrogance isn’t a good look on anyone’

‘Don’t care. You still find me attractive’ Stiles says with a smug look on his face ‘and no take backs’

‘I’m already regretting my decision to have an honest conversation with you’ Danny sighs as he turns back in his chair and picks up his book to continue reading while Stiles remains next to him eating his lunch with a shit eating grin on his face.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Later that day, after practice has finished, the lacrosse team is in the locker rooms getting changed, including Danny, who when he finishes getting dressed back into his normal clothes, notices a piece of paper stuck to the inside of his locker door.

Danny looks around the room, to see if this is some joke he’s not clued in on, but when nothing seems out the ordinary, he opens it up

I want to get to know the real Danny. Will you go on date with me? Stiles.

Danny smiles at the two little boxes with ‘Yes’ and ‘No’ sitting at the bottom of the page waiting to be ticked, before reaching into his locker, pulling out a pen and ticking ‘Yes’.

He folds the piece of paper, then after grabbing his backpack and closing his locker door, walks over to where Stiles is standing with Scott at their lockers.

‘Hey Stiles. You dropped this’ Danny says as he hands Stiles the piece of paper before continuing to walk out of the locker room, not before hearing a ‘Thanks’ from Stiles.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Danny walks and opens the front door to find Stiles waiting on his front porch.

‘Wow. Not going to lie. Thought there would have been plaid’ Danny said as he took in the black fitting jeans and the nice light blue button down shirt that Stiles was wearing.

‘Not gonna lie then either. Was a consideration but I thought that I should attempt to look nice today’

‘You always look nice’ Danny tells him and then notices that Stiles’ face looked to be in a state of shock ‘You alright there, dude?’

‘Yeah’ Stiles replied as he shakes himself out of it and scratches at the back of his neck ‘Pfft. Yeah. Of course I’m all right. I’m a Stilinski. Takes a lot to get to us. Should we go?’

‘Lead the way’ Danny says as he walks out, closes the front door and walks towards Stiles’ Jeep.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

‘So I found this place just outside of town’

‘Are you trying to hide the fact that you are going on a date with a guy?’ Danny smirked jokingly at Stiles, who snapped his head toward Danny.

‘Are you kidding me? If I had more time, I would have gone out and bought neon signs making sure everyone knew that I was finally out on a date with a human being’

‘As opposed to the aliens you’ve dated?’ Danny laughed.

‘Urgh! Long distance relationships are a bitch!’

‘But seriously Stiles, I would have been fine with dinner and movie in town. The Avengers is still showing and I know how much you love it’

‘It is so amazing’ Stiles groans ‘but no I think you will really like this place’

Danny sits in the passenger seat and listens to Stiles as he talks about any and everything until finally he pulls into a park and turns of his Jeep.

As they walk across the street, they continue to talk, until Stiles stops and looks at a shop front.

‘So this is it’ Stiles says as he opens the door and lets Danny walk in first to what turns out to be a huge book store ‘I found out about this place online. You can just come in to buy or just sit and read. There also is a café at the back. But what I really liked about this place was they specialize in secondhand and vintage books’

Danny just stands there at the front of the store as Stiles stands beside him and starts to fidget nervously.

‘If you don’t like it we can go somewhere else. We can go to dinner. Or if your not interested anymore, I can take you home and we can forget about it. When you mentioned you liked to read, I just thought this place would be awesome to bring you to but now I realize that maybe its not great to bring you to a place that the encourages you to sit and read. Not really great date time’

Danny turns to look at Stiles, who is looking around everywhere but Danny, who laughs and grabs Stiles’ hand, entwining their fingers.

‘Stiles. Breath. This place is amazing. I love it’

‘Really? Okay. Good.’ Stiles says as he looks at their entwined hands ‘Did you wanna eat first or look around?’

‘I think we are going to have to look first. If we were to eat first, I would just spend most of the time there sitting and thinking about looking around’ 

‘Lead the way’ Stiles says as he follows behind Danny.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Driving home after spending hours talking to each other and looking around the bookshop, while trying really hard to hold himself back from stocking up on new books to add to his collection, Danny takes in all the new information that he learnt about Stiles. Sure most of it is already known but there are a few new things he learnt that Stiles was more than happy to talk to him about and equally the same for Danny.

Everyone seems to think Stiles is all non-stop talking and hyper but it wasn’t like that all. Stiles would ask Danny questions and stop to listen to his answers and add in little things here and there.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Danny hops out of the Jeep, as Stiles makes his way around the car and they slowly walk towards the front door of Danny’s house.

‘I had an amazing day.’ Danny smiles as he looks to Stiles, who smiles back ‘One of the best dates I’ve been on. I can’t believe I’ve never heard of the place before’

The boys arrive at the front of the house and come to a stop just near the door. Danny looks at Stiles as he nervously scuffs his sneakers on the ground before looking up at Danny.

‘Me too. I mean I had fun too. And it was also one of the best dates I’ve been on. Well it’s the only date I’ve been on’

‘Well all I can say is the kids at school don’t know what they are missing’

‘Thanks Danny’ Stiles says as he looks at the ground and Danny swears he can see him blush ‘I guess I’ll see you at school’

“Yeah. Bye Stiles. Thanks again for today’ Danny says as he starts towards his door.

‘Danny wait’

Danny turns around to find Stiles right there in front of him again and lifting his hands to cup Danny’s face before bringing their lips together. When the need for air becomes too much for both boys, they pull apart and Stiles turns his head to the left, with a blush rapidly appearing on his cheeks as he moves his hands from Danny’s face to hold his hands.

‘Wow’

‘Yeah’ Danny breathes as he watches Stiles turn back to look back at him ‘First kiss?’

‘NO! I’ve kissed heaps of people. Why? Was it bad?’

‘Stiles’ Danny laughs as Stiles’ cheeks get even redder ‘Relax’

Danny leans in and pecks him on the lips before letting go of Stiles hands.

‘See you at school’

‘Yeah you will’ Stiles says as Danny slowly makes his way inside the house, not before giving Stiles a wave as he drives off.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Danny watches as Stiles makes his way down the hallway to his locker, with Scott at his side and wonders if Stiles would have told Scott about their date when he notices Stiles pulling off a piece of paper from the inside of his locker.

Now you’ve seen a bit of the real Danny. I want to get to know more about Stiles. Will you go out with me?

Danny watches as Stiles takes a pen out of his bag and proceeds to, what Danny hope is ticking the ‘yes’ box, before looking around the hallways hoping to find Danny and when he does, Stiles makes his way over.

‘Hey. You dropped this all the way over at my locker’

‘Thanks’

‘No worries Danny boy’ Stiles says as he smiles and makes his way back over to Scott, who then drags him off to no doubt try to find Allison.

Danny opens the note to find that the ‘yes’ box had been ticked but Stiles had added something else to the note.

I would love to go out with you. Many, many times. Especially if it involves more of the kissing. The company too! ☺

Danny smiles as he tucks the note into his back pocket, turns and walks towards class, feeling good about his upcoming second date with Stiles and having someone, aside from his best friend, taking an interest in getting to know the real Danny Mahealani.

**Author's Note:**

> All feedback welcomed!
> 
> Thanks for reading!! :)


End file.
